If user equipment (UE) communicates with a base station when the UE moves at a high speed, there is a change between signal frequencies at receive ends of the UE and the base station. The change is referred to as a Doppler frequency shift.
In the conventional art, to avoid a problem that random access sequences of multiple UEs interfere with each other when the Doppler frequency shift is greater than one time a physical random access channel (PRACH) subcarrier spacing and is less than two times the PRACH subcarrier spacing, a targeted design is made. In the conventional art, sequence shifts are grouped, three parameters, that is, a quantity of groups, a quantity of UE candidate sequence shifts in a group, and a quantity of UE candidate sequence shifts in the last length that is insufficient for a group, are determined, and a shift sequence number is selected from an interval that is determined according to the three parameters.
However, in the conventional art, a range from which a shift sequence number is selected is excessively small.